ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Renge Houshakuji
Renge Houshakuji is in class 1-A with Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Renge is the Host Club's self-proclaimed manager. Personality Renge tends to be be very loud and outspoken. She is also a hardcore otaku, which results in her cosplaying frequently while at Ouran Academy. An example of this may be seen in the anime episode, Mori-senpai has an Apprentice Candidate, where she cosplays along with the Host Club as samurai. When Renge was still residing at France, she would spent all day just playing video games. Renge also has the ability to "change" a person's character, as noted by Tamaki. She also possesses the unique and unexplained ability to appear from out of nowhere on a motorized platform that crackles with electricity while she laughs manaically as it rises. Appearance Renge has a dark-blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a hairbow. When she isn't cosplaying, she is usually seen in the High School girls' uniform. When upset or angry, Renge's hair turns into a cluster of living snakes, giving the impression of the mythical creature named Medusa, whose visage was so scary that anyone who looked her in the eyes would turn to stone. Plot Renge's home is in Paris, France and her father, Reynard Houshakuji, is a business partner of Yoshio Ootori. Upon seeing a photograph of the youngest Ootori son, Kyoya, she is smitten and insists that she must immediately leave for Japan to meet her future husband. There, she enrolls in Ouran Academy as a 1st-year student, in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Though Kyoya expresses little interest in the girl, Renge wheedles her way into becoming the club's Lady Manager. As such, she attempts to make-over what she considers to be the Hosts' "bland" characters into something more enticing for their customers. She does this to assist her "crush," Kyoya, who tells the other Hosts to tolerate her for business reasons. Renge is a flagrant fangirl/otaku and a huge fan of both moe and cosplay. She self-promotes doushinji (fan magazines) in order to stimulate attendance at "her" Kyoya's Host Club. Despite her outrageous actions, she genuinely cares about the club's members and her misguided efforts are intended to help them. For example, when Nekozawa's little sister, Kirimi, mistakes Tamaki as her big brother, Renge helps the Host Club re-train Nekozawa to be a "big brother" and a "prince." Renge first meets the Host Club by maintaining the wild fantasy that she is Kyoya Ootori's fiancée despite never having met him in person. Her infatuation is based upon his similar looks to an anime dating game character named Miyabi and the character's tender interactions with her during gameplay, in which she seems to indulge 24/7. Still, her experience with the game Uki Doki Memorial causes her to be more aware of character development and a thickening plot. Tamaki initially allows Renge to become the Host Club's manager in hopes that she will become a female friend to Haruhi and inspire her to act and dress more femininely. He is in frantic disarray when Renge winds up developing a crush on Haruhi, instead, believing she's a boy. At first, Renge complains how none of the Hosts are "good enough" in various ways, but as she grows more attached to them, her satisfaction grows and she begins bringing in customers with her fangirl ways. She even comes to accept that she and Kyoya are not meant to be. Amusingly enough, Renge has proven to be an effective manager due to her ability to accurately predict what will win the greatest approval of customers due to her wide range of knowledge on various subjects, most of them connected to the concept of "moe." Kyoya has complimented her abilities in this regard, several times. Renge also participates in activities which allow her talents to flourish outside of Host Club; in the anime she is shown hosting a sentai show for school children and she apparently is involved in producing the Moe Moe Ouran Journal (萌え萌え桜蘭日記, Moe Moe Ōran Nikki), a school magazine containing all things related to moe at Ouran High School. In the manga, Renge largely disappears from view after her initial appearance in chapter 3 (although she makes cameo appearances in subsequent chapters). Bisco Hatori mentioned that Renge was going to be more of a recurring character, but it never happened. Her comment probably led to Renge's numerous appearances in the anime. Some of her parts were originally performed by Tamaki in the manga (e.g. the coaching of Shiro and Nekozawa). Interestingly, in volume 9, her appearances were significantly increased. In the 2011 July Special, Renge is seen as a business student at Ouran University and is still quite the hopeless romantic. A trait that Renge displays in both the anime and the manga is that, when she becomes extremely angry, she assumes a Medusa-like aspect, with her hair transforming into snakes. At such times, she can drive most of the other characters before her in blind panic. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka Renge has a crush on Haruhi, thinking that Haruhi is a boy. Haruhi and Renge may be considered friends with Haruhi mentioning Renge throughout the anime series. For example, in the episode, "The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!" Haruhi says that Misuzu resembles Renge by being loud and outspoken; and again in the episode "Big Brother is a Prince!" when Haruhi remarks that Kirimi resembles Renge in her knowldege of reverse harem mangas. Renge switches crushes from Kyoya to Haruhi during the film shoot she initiates once she realizes that Kyouya isn't at all like Miyabi and that Haruhi is her hero after "saving her life" by pushing her out of the way of a falling . Thereafter, Renge visits Music Room #3 often, following the club anywhere they go and utilizing her trademark "powerful motor" to appear out of nowhere to comment upon or participate in a Host Club activity. Renge also noticed the twins' and Tamaki's liking to Haruhi, also saying that that she supports Haruhi if she were have a "homosexual" relationship with one of them. She even dreams about the four of them together. When Haruhi dresses up as a girl on the last party of the host club, she and other of Haruhi's customers stated that they knew Haruhi's secret, assuming it was crossdressing until they really found out that Haruhi was really a girl when the Host Club left a note for them while they were in America, studying. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya closely and strikingly resembles the dating sim character, Miyabi, in the dating-sim video game, "Uki Doki Memorial!" Renge transfers her love for Miyabi onto Kyoya and declares herself Kyoya's fiancée, having an extreme crush on him. Kyoya tolerates Renge, allowing her to do whatever she likes in the Host Club because Renge's father, Reynard Houshakuji, is an important business partner with the Ootori Family. Once Renge's crush transfers onto Haruhi, she and Kyoya seem to be friendly towards one another, having come to appreciate one another's abilities and talents. This is shown on the anime series, where the Host Club cosplays. Renge talks about her knowledge about their theme and also dresses up as a character that blends in the cosplay. Kyoya talks to her, noting that Renge has a unique ability. Tamaki Suoh Renge's first impression of Tamaki is as a "phony prince" and "narcicist prince" of the Host Club. At first, she coudn't not believe that Tamaki was the leader of the Host Club and Kyoya was only the vice-president. She saw through Tamaki's playful behaviour and did not fall for his act when he first met her. But as the series progressed, Tamaki and Renge had a friendly relationship to one another. In the anime series, Tamaki even asked for Renge's help to help out and train Nekozawa to become a "princely big brother" knowing her abilties as an otaku. Tamaki and Renge were in the same team when Ouran Academy had the annual sports carnival in the manga. Renge also accepted Tamaki's relationship to Haruhi when they announced it. Gallery rengae1.png|Renge in "Haruhi in Wonderland" renge1.png|Renge leaving France for Ouran Academy renge2.png rengee2.png|Renge offering Kyoya her burnt home-made cookies. Episode 7 - renge explaining.png Episode 7 - renge cosplaying.png 1acowards.jpg Rengeneko.jpg Cavitycheck.jpg Mallrenge.jpg Renge the otaku.png Renge maniac.png Renge and kyouya agreeing.png Kyouya impressed with renge.png I could eat 3 bowls of rice!.png Rengedayone.jpg Savingrenge.jpg Rengeattacks.jpg Rengetrapped.jpg Medusarenge.jpg Renge-renge-houshakuji-26142041-640-987.jpg renge in her swimsuit.png tumblr_lpzwy0CoUm1r1e3gyo1_500.jpg renge explaining honeys cute.png renge cosplays in the beach.png renge houshakuji delighted.png renge houshakuji talking to kyoya ootori.png renge in her otaku world.png Uniform - spring shawl.JPG Quotes *''(to Haruhi) "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me in judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me! Come on, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you get to know be better." ' *''(to Tamaki)'' '''Get away from me, you phony! *'No way. You've got it all wrong.' *''(To Kyoya)'' Kyoya, is fine. No changes needed..None at all.... ' *'I could eat three bowls of rice!! Trivia *Despite the school's uniform dress code, Renge cosplays every chance she can; however, she's terrible at it, which the other club members are quick to note, albeit silently. No one seems to care that she doesn't wear the school uniform very often, though that may be because she intimidates almost everyone who encounters her. *She almost always makes her appearences in the anime by rising up out of the ground on a large platform, laughing boisterously. A large motor is seen crackling with electricity before she appears, and the sound effect is "Powerful Motor." The laugh is high-pitched and sounds a bit haughty and arrogant, as if she considers all others inferior to her. The laugh is more like an actual laugh in the English version. *Her voice actor is the same as Amy Yeager from Case Closed. Anime Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters